Conexiones
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Meredy" Del Foro GJM" La magia de Meredy sirve para crear vínculos entre dos personas, y según ella con sentimientos mutuos pero aunque mintió la vez que dijo eso, esa teoría no está del todo equivocada ya que aprenderá que a veces las conexiones realmente nacen desde lo más profundo del corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación:**** ** **Enero 2016 - "Meredy"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **Conexiones**_**

 ** _ **# 1. Primera conexión: Ultear**_**

La magia de Meredy sirve para crear un vínculo entre dos personas, y según ella, personas que tienen fuertes sentimientos mutuos.

Y aunque mintió la vez que dijo eso, aquella teoría no era del todo falsa. Ella lo sabía muy bien y por ende, tenía muy en claro, que no siempre los vínculos son creados por magia, a veces, realmente nacen desde lo más profundo del corazón.

La primera unión que nace de ella es con Ultear por ser quién la cuido cuándo nadie la quería cerca del gremio en un principio y la consideraban una molestia, aunque ella solo la hubiera utilizado y roto sus ilusiones después.

Fue cuándo aparece un horrible sentimiento en su cuerpo, que no sabía exactamente que es lo que era, había escuchado hablar de el en algunos libros, lo llamaban venganza pero es que enterarse de que tu propia "madre" destruyó tu ciudad natal y te dejo sin nada, no era bello. Empero al conocer a Juvia le cambió la mentalidad por completo pero esa es otra conexión de la que se hablará más adelante.

Pudo reprimir su deseo porque Ultear fue buena madre postiza y ¿cómo no amarla? Una mamá es una mamá a fin de cuentas, por eso decide no vengarse y olvidar su engaño para poder expresarle su deseo de vivir juntas.

No quiere que Ultear muera ahogada.

Muchos se preguntan que tan fuerte puede ser la conexión entre ambas pero según ella, no puede ni necesita explicarla y tampoco quiere entenderla demasiado porque si es capaz de describirla. Pensará que no es tan profunda como a ella le gusta que sea y entonces si ahonda demasiado, no acabaría nunca de entenderla por completo.

Indescriptible, es él término que usa Meredy para describir la unión superficialmente si es que le preguntan sobre esta y tiene que responder.

¿Era un paradoja? Sí. Pero no le importaba demasiado porque a fin de cuentas todas las conexiones los son. Por eso le da igual.

Después de todo, no tiene que explicar tanto porque ya ha dejado en claro que su primer vínculo latente y puro es con Ultear.

 _Hecho: Venganza_

 ** _ **Nota final: Bueno, tenía una idea para este hecho pero no pude expresarla como estaba en mi mente, nada me frustra más que eso y de verdad que lo reescribí muchas veces pero al final no pude y escogí el que quedó mejor, lamento mucho que no estuviera tan latente el hecho en el drabble.**_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación:**** ** **Enero 2016 - "Meredy"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **#2. Segunda conexión: Gray y Juvia.**_

Meredy sabe mucho de vínculos afectivos porque como ya dijimos antes, de eso trata su magia, así que puede notar a kilometros la unión que existe entre ellos dos.

Comenzando por la confianza mutua, seguido de un fuerte amor que ella le profesaba y del cual, había altas probabilidades de ser recíproco. Aunque no puede asegurarlo porque los hombres son muy complicados y este parecía ser más difícil de entender de lo normal, pero estaba segura de que definitivamente había algo, podía sentirlo latente con la conexión triple que hizo aquella vez.

Era tan fuerte que casi podría llegar a ser igual de potente que el de Ultear y ella.

Dejando eso de lado, es momento de decir que el segundo vínculo que creo fue con ellos, con Juvia principalmente que aunque no empezó bien y la maga de agua llegó a serle aterradora, la verdad es que ella tenía una habilidad que Meredy envidiaba y que posteriormente admiró: El poder amar a alguien sin necesidad de esperar nada a cambio.

Juvia era la clase de persona que tenía esa capacidad que de vez en cuándo leía en los libros cursis que le regalaba Ultear y a pesar de que no se lo pidió, sin querer, la peliazul terminó por enseñárselo y abrirle los ojos.

No hay nada más fuerte que el poder del amor y no necesitaba de magia para hacerlo realidad. Es por eso que le creó un profundo cariño a Juvia por enseñarle eso y a Gray por salvar a Ultear de morir por lo que también decidió perdonarle por haberle "robado la felicidad" a su madre adoptiva, ellos le dieron una nueva oportunidad de volver a vivir y empezar de cero junto a su ser querido.

Y por eso, Gray y Juvia fueron la segunda cálida y sincera conexión en su vida, algún día se los agradecería, cuando redimiera sus pecados y pudiera verlos a los ojos con algo honrado que ella había creado sin necesidad de vínculos mágicos.

Sino, con vínculos del corazón.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación:**** ** **Enero 2016 - "Meredy"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **#3: Tercera conexión Grimoire Heart.**_

Conocer a Juvia le ayudó a darse cuenta de que hay muchas formas de amor.

Precisamente, un claro ejemplo es Fairy Tail, un gremio en dónde se cuidan y quieren mutuamente. No entendía muy bien aquella conexión, solo sabia que se llamaba "familia" pero, ¿qué es realmente una familia?

Perdió la suya propia la vez que destruyeron su pueblo, era pequeña y no tenía tantos recuerdos de ella. Nunca considero a Grimoire Heart una familia porque no era cálida, sin embargo ahora que ya sabe amar puede ver los puntos buenos de ese retorcido grupo.

Eran extraños y malignos, además de muy crueles pero le abrieron las puertas y la acogieron cuando no tenía a dónde ir, de mala gana y a regaña dietes, pero lo hicieron; eso debería de contar algo ¿no?

Además de no ser por ellos nunca habría conocido ni a Gray ni a Juvia y no podría sentir lo que ahora es capaz de experimentar. Así que aunque no eran una familia ni se parecían en lo más mínimo a Fairy Tail decide volver a olvidar el pasado porque se da cuenta de que ellos fueron las primeras personas con las que estuvo en una constante conexión obligatoria y los primeros en permanecer a su lado.

Así que decide dejar a su corazón crear una conexión especial con ellos convirtiéndolos en un lindo recuerdo y comienza a considerarlos su primera familia.

 _Continuará..._

 _Género: Family_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación:**** ** **Enero 2016 - "Meredy"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **#4. Cuarta conexión: Jerall**_

Siete años han pasado ya.

Ultear ha muerto y su perdida dolió de forma devastadora y creyó nunca poderlo superar, de no ser por Jerall. Camina en el sendero junto a él viendo el suelo mientras su larga capa se arrastraba en el piso a sus espaldas, entonces piensa y una duda nace en su cabeza.

—Jerall —le llama cuando para su marcha, su compañero se detiene y la mira confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con la ceja levantada y atento.

—Los sentimientos... Son buenos o... ¿Es que acaso son malos?

—¿Malos? —el peliazul queda anonadado por la repentina pregunta— ¿Por qué la cuestión? Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

—Es que —bajó su cabeza— cuándo Ultear murió sentí dolor y el dolor es malo, creí que no estaría nada bien sin ella. Y el dolor no es bueno.

—¿Extrañas mucho a Ultear? —Meredy solo asintió.

—Los sentimientos son buenos, definitivamente —sonrió abiertamente— y el dolor también, son la prueba de que que estamos vivos y el sentir rescata la poca fe que queda en la humanidad. Se que el dolor es terrible, y también existe la decepción, el desamor, la tristeza y miles de emociones negativas que nos lastiman, pero jamás hay que olvidar, que está la alegría, el amor, el compañerismo, la paz y más, que son ellas las que embellecen al mundo. Ultear no pudo experimentarlas todas, entonces te toca a ti vivírlas por ella, para que este orgullosa de ti.

—¡Bien! —sonrió también y volvieron a caminar.

La última conexión que ha nacido en su corazón es con Jerall, que es cómo el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo pero que le hubiera gustado tener. Es alguien muy sabio que hace desparecer sus dudas y la hace feliz. Ojalá alguna vez pueda perdonarse así mismo y ser feliz con la mujer que ama, pero para eso el debe redimir sus pecados y ella misma también, así que por el momento, seguirán viajando y deteniendo gremios oscuros y salvar vidas a cambio de las muchas que quito.

Y eso, por ahora, está bien.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Emoción: Confusión._


End file.
